disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Marvel (TV series)
''Ms. Marvel ''is an upcoming American superhero web television miniseries, created by Bisha K. Ali for Disney+. It is an adaptation of the Marvel Comics of the same name, and set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, centering on the eponymous character, Ms. Marvel. Synopsis The show will center on Marvel’s first Muslim superhero to star in her own comic book title. Ms. Marvel as a comic and heroine has existed since 1976, with the character Carol Danvers using the name for her crime-fighting escapades. The latest incarnation, and the one the show will be focusing on, is a teenager named Kamela Khan. Khan broke ground by becoming Marvel’s first Muslim character to be lead her own comics title. Her identity as a Pakistani American, living in a religious family in New Jersey whilst trying to find her own way, have been a major focus of the stories. Her powers have been described as polymorphous, meaning she has the ability to stretch and change her shape. Cast *TBA as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel *TBA as Amir Khan *TBA as Muneeba Khan *TBA as Yusuf Khan *TBA as Kareem / Red Dagger *TBA as Kamran Production Development In May 2018, Kevin Feige announced upcoming plans in an interview, to incorporate Ms. Marvel into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. On November 8 , 2018, the streaming service Disney+ was announced, and on August 23, 2019, at D23, Kevin Feige confirmed, that a Ms. Marvel series was set to be developed, starring Kamala Khan. Writing At D23, following the Marvel Studios announcement they were developing a series about Ms. Marvel, Bisha K. Ali was reportedly set to write and act as showrunner. Casting Auditions for the titular character, began with the start of production. On November 1, 2019, casting went underway for the rest of Kamala Khan's family, as well as another character, code-named, "Birdman", speculated to be, Marvel Comics character, the Inventor. On February 11, a casting call was released for two Muslim, male actors between the ages of 17 and 25, for the Marvel Comics characters, Red Dagger and Kamran. Filming Production was expected to begin, sometime in April 2020, in Atlanta under the working title "Jersey", with auditions being currently held, for the titular role.‘MS MARVEL’ has reportedly pushed production forward and will now begin filming in April 2020 in Atlanta under the working title of ‘Jersey’. It was confirmed, that Ms. Marvel would be underway next spring of, April 2020. On December 7, 2019, it was revealed by Feige that production was expected to end by the end of 2020. On February 3, 2020, production was to be delayed, until starting in August, with the Ms. Marvel shoot only expected to last about four months. Videos Ms. Marvel Official Title Logo Trivia *Mindy Kaling and Riz Ahmed expressed and interest in writing a screenplay for, an adaptation of Ms. Marvel. *With Kamala Khan having made her comic debut in 2014, the upcoming Ms. Marvel series features the fastest transition from comics to the Marvel Cinematic Universe for a titular character. References Category:Disney+ Originals Category:Stub Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe television series Category:Live-Action television series Category:Marvel television series Category:Ms. Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:2020s television series